Medalha de Ouro
by CarolineMiller
Summary: James Potter podia não ter conquistado a medalha de ouro com a seleção, mas, no coração de Lily Evans, o pódio era dele. [JILY - UA - OLIMPÍADAS]


**MEDALHA DE OURO**

* * *

 **Sinopse:** James Potter podia não ter conquistado a medalha de ouro com a seleção, mas, no coração de Lily Evans, o pódio era dele.

[JILY - UA - OLIMPÍADAS]

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Fanfic acontece em Universo Alternativo, ou seja: nada de personagens bruxos por aqui.

— As Olimpíadas se passam em 2016, mas em Londres e não no Rio;  
— Lily é da Seleção Feminina da Inglaterra e, James, da Masculina;  
— Contém cenas de sexo explícito. Não gosta, não leia.

Reviews são sempre bem vindos *-*

* * *

 **N/A:** Hey, everybody! Tudo bem com vocês? Então, migxs, não era nem para eu estar aqui, pois tive alguns probleminhas de saúde relacionados com LER (lesão do esforço repetitivo) e eu deveria estar de repouso, maaaaaaaaas, como minhas mãozinhas estavam melhores e, também, porque essa ideia era maravilhosa demais e eu queria postá-la antes que as Olimpíadas acabassem, cá estou eu.

A ideia inicial foi da AliceDelacour que queria uma fanfic inspirada no sufoco que foi o último jogo do Brasil/Alemanha. Acabou que fizemos uma troca: eu escreveria essa oneshot para ela e, ela, outra com um plot inventado por mim. Fazia tempo que queria escrever um smut Jily e eis que surgiu a oportunidade. Como deixei claro no disclaimer, embora a fanfic se passe em 2016, as Olímpiadas são em Londres, okay?  
Ah, não vou esquecer de agradecer as lindas AliceDelacour, Carol Lair e a July Evans por terem me aguentado enquanto escrevia a fanfic. Vocês são demais *-*  
Espero que gostem, amores!

* * *

 **ÚNICO - CORAÇÃO DE PEDRA.**

* * *

Lily tinha os olhos fechados enquanto escutava a treinadora falar. A tensão parecia pairar sobre o vestiário, o ar estava pesado e ela sentia dificuldade em respirar. Era o intervalo do jogo e ela se sentia exausta. Fazia duas semanas que vinham travando partidas difíceis, isso para não falar das últimas duas, nas quais batalharam em longas prorrogações.

— Você, McKinnon, preciso que centralize. Você vai entrar no lugar da McDonald que está sentindo a perna. Vou trocar a Meadowes para a ponta esquerda e a Vance para a direita. Evans! — Minerva McGonagall, a treinadora da Seleção Feminina da Inglaterra, a encarava com fogo nos olhos. — Você irá deixar o centro pra McKinnon e vai ficar mais na frente.

Lily assentiu, sem querer falar para não gastar suas forças. Qualquer resquício de vontade que houvesse nela deveria ser guardado com afinco para ser utilizado somente no calor do jogo. Todo o time estava acostumado com o silêncio de Lily Evans durante as reuniões. Ela quase nunca falava, preferindo ouvir e assentir do que entrar em longas discussões sobre táticas. Somente se manifestava quando algo a incomodava, contudo, McGonagall sabia muito bem o que estava fazendo, o que tornava tudo mais fácil e a deixava com mais tempo para se concentrar.

— Então vai ser quatro, dois, quatro? — Alice Longbottom, veterana da seleção, indagou. Ela era uma das melhores zagueiras do time e com certeza daria uma grande treinadora no futuro.

McGonagall assentiu.

— Quero que vocês vão até lá e acabem com aquelas francesas, estão me entendendo? — A treinadora caminhava de um lado para o outro, encarando-as cheia de fome de vitória.

— Sim, Treinadora! — Todas concordaram.

— Estamos há um jogo do embate pela medalha de ouro e não vamos deixar aquelas garotas nos afastarem de nosso objetivo. — Ela bateu no peito, sobre o brasão da Seleção. — Força, meninas, vocês são grandiosas! Agora: já para o campo.

E, como se fossem um, todas se ergueram de onde estavam sentadas, alongando-se antes de entrarem em formação para voltarem para o campo. Em fila, elas caminharam em direção ao que, Lily esperava, seria a vitória.

Ao cruzarem pelo corredor que dava abertura para o campo, depararam-se com alguns jogadores da seleção masculina. McGonagall cumprimentou-os com simpatia, dando um tapinha nas costas de James Potter com quem trocava palavras rápidas.

O garoto captou o olhar de Lily e piscou para ela que manteve a expressão neutra. James se aproximou, apressando-se ao lado dela que não parou de caminhar. Ele colocou uma mão sobre o ombro dela e, num sussurro rouco, disse:

— Boa sorte. — E então se afastou, fazendo com que ela precisasse controlar o sorrisinho que insistia em brotar em seus lábios. Aquele não era o momento para _aquele tipo_ de reação.

Arrumando a faixa de capitã no braço direito, Lily respirou fundo e preparou-se para recomeçar o que sabia que seria um segundo tempo acirrado.

* * *

— Você estava ótima hoje. — O garoto disse enquanto a ajudava a tirar a camiseta. — Na verdade, você está ótima sempre. — E, sorrindo, baixou o rosto de modo que pudesse mordicar a parte de cima de seu seio esquerdo.

Sentindo um arrepio percorrer por sua coluna, Lily esticou as mãos, segurando a barra da camiseta dele para tirá-la, totalmente sem jeito, deixando-o com o peito musculoso totalmente despido.

— Você até que dá para o gasto. — Brincou, passando as mãos pelo abdome do garoto, sentindo uma necessidade avassaladora de beijá-lo por toda extensão de seu tronco.

— Eu faço muito mais do que isso. — James brincou, pegando-a pela cintura e colocando-a sobre a pia, empurrou-se sobre ela de modo que Lily estivesse totalmente prensada contra o mármore frio e seu peito quente. Ela soltou um suspiro diante do calafrio que percorreu seu corpo, maravilhada com a sensação que o contato lhe causava.

Era madrugada e eles estavam sozinhos no vestiário do Centro de Treinamento, tentando fazer o mínimo de ruído possível, aproveitando ao máximo cada instante que passavam juntos.

— Estava com saudades. — James murmurou, colando a boca na orelha de Lily, mordiscando o lóbulo sensível logo em seguida. — Odeio ter de continuar escondendo tudo isso.

— James... — Lily disse, sua voz saindo em um sussurro rouco enquanto sentia as mãos dele descerem por sua cintura, deslizando até o meio de suas coxas. — Você sabe que precisamos fazer isso, pelo menos até o campeonato terminar...

— "Porque senão os paparazzi não vão nos deixar em paz", eu sei. — Ele reclamou, fazendo um beicinho de irritação e Lily aproveitou para grudar sua boca na dele, mordiscando seu lábio inferior antes de aprofundar o beijo.

— Ninguém mandou você ser o garoto de ouro da Inglaterra, Potter. Todos querem saber tudo sobre o menino prodígio do Manchester United. — Lily murmurou, ainda com os lábios sobre os dele, um sorrisinho malicioso brincando no canto de sua boca.

— Como se eles não caíssem em cima de você também, _garota de ouro_. — James retrucou e então enfiou suas mãos por dentro dos shorts dela, apalpando suas nádegas com força. Lily gemeu, sentindo a excitação aumentar. — Na verdade, você é ainda mais popular do que eu: a mais nova mulher a receber o prêmio de melhor jogadora do mundo, tendo apenas 22 anos. _Menina prodígio_ do Arsenal, capitã da seleção feminina. — Utilizou as mesmas palavras dela, o divertimento estampando sua voz. — Lily Evans, a coração de pedra.

Rolando os olhos, Lily arranhou as costas dele, empurrando-o logo em seguida, de modo que pudesse sentar na bancada.

— Esse apelido é ridículo. — Reclamou, observando enquanto ele afastava uma mecha do cabelo ruivo para longe do pescoço dela e depositava um beijo ali, fazendo com que ela se arrepiasse.

— Eles dizem que você não fala com ninguém antes dos jogos, fica quieta na concentração e, durante as partidas, nunca perde a calma, nem mesmo quando o time está perdendo. Você sempre tem a mesma expressão ilegível no rosto, não se deixa abalar, ninguém consegue saber o que você está sentindo. Você é impenetrável. — E, piscando, acrescentou: — Bem, não _totalmente_.

— Gosto de estar cem por cento concentrada no jogo e ficar de conversinha é algo inútil e pode acabar tirando o meu foco. Isso para não falar que, sem eles saberem sobre a gente, já enchem, se descobrirem sobre nós dois, nunca mais teremos paz. Mas querer um pouco de privacidade não quer dizer que eu tenha um coração de pedra ou que não demonstre emoções. — Bufou.

— Mas eu concordo com eles, você nunca demonstra o que está sentindo durante o jogo. O máximo que te vi fazer foi gritar ordens e dicas, mas expressão? Nenhuma. — James riu. — A verdade é que eu pensei que você fosse um robô. Pelo menos, até ver que você consegue se expressar _muito bem_ , principalmente quando estamos juntos.

— Você é muito idiota, James Potter. — Ela disse, mas ele não se importou e puxou-a para um beijo enérgico que fez com que ela esquecesse o que estivera prestes a dizer.

Subiu suas mãos pelas costas dele, passando as unhas por ali, arranhando-o levemente até chegar em sua nuca e afundar os dedos em seus cabelos macios. O calor em volta deles pareceu crescer e se multiplicar, fazendo com que Lily sentisse as pernas grudarem, devido ao suor, no mármore frio. James encaixou-se entre as pernas dela, pegando-a pela cintura e puxando-a para mais perto, fazendo-a sentir a extensão de sua ereção com a proximidade.

Lily gemeu e então voltou a baixar as mãos, segurando a barra da calça de moletom que ele usava, puxando-a para baixo sem qualquer gentileza. Percebendo o que ela queria, James soltou uma risadinha, mas terminou de se despir, ficando totalmente nu diante dela. Sem perder tempo, o garoto adiantou-se para terminar de despi-la, de modo que as roupas de ambos estavam atiradas no chão aos pés dele em poucos segundos.

E então voltou a beijá-la, fazendo com que, o que pareciam ser ondas elétricas, percorressem toda a extensão do corpo dela, deixando-a sem fôlego.

Descendo pelo maxilar de Lily, James fez um caminho de beijos, percorrendo o pescoço da garota, baixando em direção aos seios e mordiscando-os com extrema atenção. Lily precisou morder os lábios para não deixar os gritos de tesão que sentia escapassem. Segurou-se na borda da pia, sentindo o frio se espalhar por sua barriga, fazendo-a ficar completamente tensa, ao sentir os lábios dele descerem novamente.

Ela não conseguiu conter o gemido quando James a beijou em sua parte mais íntima, o que fez com que ele fosse obrigado a se afastar para encará-la.

— Shiu, Lily. Nós não queremos a Comissão Olímpica batendo naquela porta. — E indicou a porta trancada que os mantinha à salvo de olhares impróprios.

A verdade era que estava se tornando cada vez mais difícil para os dois se encontrarem. Com a proximidade do final das Olímpiadas, a medalha de ouro quase era visível e, com isso, os treinos tornavam-se cada vez mais desgastantes e demorados. Portanto, quando conseguiam uma oportunidade como aquela – escapar escondidos na madrugada, sendo que James teve de fazer muitos malabarismos e gastar seu estoque de sorrisos sedutores até conseguir a chave do vestiário da voluntária responsável pelo centro de treinamento – tentavam aproveitá-la ao máximo.

Quando James voltou a beijá-la nos lábios, Lily baixou a mão esquerda em direção a sua ereção, enquanto se segurava nos ombros dele com a direita. Massageou-o, sentindo-o endurecer ainda mais sob seus dedos. Gemendo, James afastou-se para colocar a camisinha, voltando para ela um minuto mais tarde e, sem perder tempo, afastou ainda mais as pernas de Lily, puxando-a para a beira da bancada e penetrou-a com precisão, abafando os gemidos que ambos soltaram ao colar sua boca na dela.

Eles então se movimentaram, sem nunca afastar os lábios um do outro, sussurrando e suspirando, o suor escorrendo de seus corpos enquanto aproveitavam o pouco tempo que tinham, tentando fazê-lo durar o máximo que podiam.

* * *

— PASSA A BOLA! — James berrou, sentindo todo seu controle ser testado enquanto via, pela terceira vez, Pettigrew tentar fazer uma jogada individual e se perder totalmente. — PASSA A BOLA, PETTIGREW, NÓS SOMOS UM TIME E NÃO UM CLUBE DE JOGADORES INDIVIDUAIS. VOCÊ NÃO VAI MORRER SE NÃO PASSAR ESSA MALDITA BOLA! — Exaltou-se, xingando o colega enquanto se afastavam para o campo de defesa. De novo.

Ele estava desvairado, tamanha era sua irritação. Estavam aos quinze minutos da prorrogação contra a Seleção Brasileira, no jogo que poderia leva-los para a semifinal, e continuavam no zero a zero. James não podia deixar de perceber o nervosismo crescente dentre os colegas de time, nervosismo este que se agigantava dentro dele também, fazendo com que cada bola que eles perdiam, parecesse um tiro em seu emocional.

Ele estava acostumado em jogar sob grandes pressões, já estava naquela vida de campeonatos há vários anos, mas aquela era a primeira vez dele em uma Olímpiada e tudo o que mais queria era ganhar a medalha dourada em casa.

Quando fora convocado para participar da Londres 2016, James tivera um ataque de histeria que havia triplicado quando descobrira que seus melhores amigos, Sirius – centroavante do Liverpool – e Remus – zagueiro e companheiro de time no Manchester United – também haviam sido chamados. Nunca pensara que participaria de uma competição daquele porte ao lado deles, principalmente porque todos eles já haviam excedido a idade necessária para participar das Olímpiadas – eles tinham 24 – contudo, como a FIFA e o COI permitiam que o técnico escolhesse três jogadores veteranos para participarem junto com os outros do sub-23, aquela parecia a oportunidade da vida deles.

Mas, depois de todo esforço e do trabalho que haviam tido para chegar até ali, estavam desesperados. Embora soubessem que o Brasil era uma das Seleções mais prestigiosas, tinham imaginado que, depois da última Copa do Mundo, onde o rendimento deles havia sido péssimo, os jogadores estariam desestabilizados, principalmente depois de eles terem se classificado para as semifinais tendo vencido com dificuldade sobre a Colômbia. Fora um ledo engano. Nos primeiros noventa minutos de jogo, James e Sirius precisaram fazer com que suas estrelas brilhassem, motivando os jogadores da equipe, tentando fazê-los tomar atitude, isso quando não corriam para tentarem decidir com um bom chute em direção ao gol. Contudo, até então, nada surtira efeito. A Seleção Brasileira se demonstrava muito superior, embora ninguém pudesse negar que James jogava muito bem. Mas eles eram um time e, como time, estavam péssimos.

Peter Pettigrew era o desespero em pessoa. Chutava para ninguém, tentava desesperadamente fazer um gol, sem se importar com a distância ou o ângulo. James havia lançado muitos olhares irritados para o treinador, tentando fazê-lo compreender o que era a decisão mais óbvia a ser tomada: tirá-lo de campo. Mas, infelizmente, Moody parecia ter os pensamentos em outo lugar, tendo tirado Remus para substituí-lo por Fenwick que, por mais que jogasse bem, não se comparava em nada com a zaga de Remus.

Os torcedores, sendo em seu total quase oitenta por cento ingleses, pareciam tão desesperados quanto os jogadores, gritando e berrando tentando motivá-los, mas estava muito difícil...

O apito do juiz indicando que acabara a prorrogação, que seriam obrigados a enfrentar os tão temidos pênaltis, soou nos ouvidos de James, fazendo seu coração falhar uma batida. Ele tinha esperado não chegar àquele tipo de decisão. O nervosismo que a penalidade máxima causava aos jogadores era imensa demais, sufocante demais. Eles teriam de lutar não apenas para fazer gols, mas também para tentar manterem-se sãos.

— Vamos lá, pessoal, a gente ainda pode ganhar! Nós vamos ganhar! — Remus, que parecia extremamente nervoso ao se aproximar de onde eles estavam, gritou.

— É isso aí, gente! Vamos para cima deles! Quero todo mundo concentrado e focado no que devemos fazer: Longbottom, defenda o gol como se fosse sua vida. É a sua chance de brilhar! Potter, Black, Diggory, Fenwick e Pettigrew, vocês irão bater os pênaltis e, por Deus, vão acertar todos eles! — Moody bradou, encarando cada um deles de modo decisivo.

Por dentro, James gritava. Que droga Moody estava pensando ao colocar Peter para bater? O garoto já havia demonstrado que não estava pronto para uma decisão como aquelas, então por que insistir? Contudo, antes que James pudesse falar aquilo para Moody, o treinador se afastou em direção à alguns técnicos, discutindo com eles qualquer coisa sobre o jogo.

James sentiu o coração disparar. Respirou fundo e desviou o olhar dos colegas, vagando pelas arquibancadas, imaginando o que os torcedores deveriam estar sentindo naquele momento, se estariam sofrendo tanto quanto ele. Estava prestes a voltar-se para os colegas quando a viu: cabelos presos de qualquer jeito em um coque bagunçado, a camisa da Seleção Inglesa parecia se destacar na multidão. Ela tinha uma bandeira da Inglaterra sobre as costas e parecia totalmente _nervosa_. Surpreendido, James começou a andar em direção à arquibancada, no lugar onde ela estava, mas, antes que conseguisse se aproximar o suficiente, sentiu alguém colocar uma mão sobre seu ombro.

— Vamos lá, James, está na hora. — Era Slughorn, o preparador físico responsável pelo time.

James assentiu, sentindo o estômago apertar. Lançou um último olhar para onde ela estava, entendendo perfeitamente a "boa sorte" que ela proferiu apenas ao mover os lábios. Bem, James esperava que aquilo funcionasse. Sorte era muito mais necessária em decisões com pênaltis do que a técnica do futebol em si.

— Vamos, James, concentre-se. Você vai levar esse ouro para casa, você _vai_.

Mas, infelizmente, a sorte não estava com eles naquele dia.

* * *

— Hey. — Lily cumprimentou, sem jeito, ao entrar no dormitório. Era quase uma hora da madrugada quando cruzara com Sirius pelo corredor que levava aos vestiários e ele dissera, com uma expressão cheia de malicia, que "James ficaria com o quarto à disposição toda noite" já que ele estava indo "achar consolo em outro lugar" depois da derrota. Ela se fingira de desentendida, porém, assim que o garoto sumiu, correu para o quarto andar o mais silenciosamente que podia a fim de encontrar-se com James para ver como ele estava.

Lily sentira-se aflita o dia inteiro, desde que acordara, com as expectativas de ver a Seleção Masculina Inglesa enfrentar a Seleção Brasileira, imaginando as táticas que cada uma das equipes iria utilizar, quais jogadores estariam em campo e as formações de time. Fora uma tortura assistir ao jogo da arquibancada quando tudo o que mais queria era entrar em campo e tentar enfiar uma bola dentro do gol do adversário.

James, é claro, jogara maravilhosamente bem do início ao fim. Lily sabia que, se a Inglaterra não havia perdido muito antes dos pênaltis, havia sido pura e simplesmente pela habilidade do capitão em livrar o time de jogadas perigosas. Mas, infelizmente, James era um só e nem mesmo ele dera conta de vencer sozinho.

— Hey. — Ele respondeu e então suspirou. O garoto estava deitado sobre uma das duas camas de casal que ocupavam o quarto, tinha os cabelos molhados, o que indicava que havia acabado de sair do banho, a expressão cansada em seu rosto demonstrava perfeitamente a dor que ele deveria estar sentindo depois da derrota.

— Você está de óculos. — Foi a primeira coisa que ela comentou ao girar o trinque da porta, fechando-a atrás de si de modo que tivessem privacidade.

— Sim.

Aproximando-se da cama, Lily parou ao lado dele, encarando-o sem saber o que dizer. Por fim, sentou ao seu lado, tirando os tênis e colocando os pés para cima da cama.

— Como você está? — Ela perguntou, por fim.

— Péssimo. — James respondeu, a frustração estampada em sua voz. — E irritado. Ainda não consigo acreditar que perdemos a chance de conquistarmos o ouro. Poderíamos ter vencido se Moody tivesse escolhido outros jogadores para baterem os pênaltis, não consigo entender o que ele estava pensando...

— Está falando do Pettigrew, não é? — Lily indagou, entendendo muito bem o que ele estava sentindo. Ela observara o jogo inteiro e também se perguntara várias vezes o porquê de Moody não ter tirado aquele garoto de campo, afinal ele, definitivamente, não estava em sua melhor forma.

— Estou falando de todos, na verdade. Mas, sim, Pettigrew é o pior de todos. — James passou uma mão pelos cabelos úmidos, bagunçando-os ainda mais. — Moody não deveria tê-lo colocado para bater as penalidades, o modo como ele errou foi tão grotesco que nem mesmo eu consegui acreditar.

— Ele chutou muito mal. — Ela concordou, lembrando do lance e de como xingara Pettigrew de vários nomes impróprios ao ver seu chute.

— Ele foi péssimo. Na verdade, acho que estávamos todos confiantes demais com relação a esse jogo. Não deveríamos ter subestimado tanto uma Seleção como a do Brasil. É insano.

— Eles jogaram muito bem. Mas, James, ainda tem o bronze. — Ela comentou, tentando animá-lo. — E o bronze, a meu ver, é melhor do que a prata, afinal você precisa vencer para conquista-lo enquanto que a prata você só ganha se perder no último jogo. Não é algo muito animador.

Passando as mãos pelos cabelos, James meneou a cabeça.

— É... — Mas não parecia muito animado.

Percebendo quão tenso e cansado ele parecia, Lily se ajeitou de modo a ficar por trás dele, puxando seus ombros para perto e começando a massageá-lo. Ela sentiu os músculos tensionados sob seus dedos enquanto desfazia os nós de tensão. James murmurou um agradecimento.

— Pelo menos o time feminino vai jogar pelo ouro. A Alemanha é um time forte, mas eu tenho certeza de que vocês conseguem dar conta do recado. — Ele comentou, levemente descontraído. Virou a cabeça para trás, olhando para ela meio de lado. — Principalmente com a capitã maravilhosa que a Seleção tem. As rivais vão tremer na base quando ficarem cara a cara com a _coração de pedra_.

Lily rolou os olhos e apertou com força os ombros dele, fazendo-o exclamar de dor. Ela sorriu.

— Como você sabia que eu estava aqui? — James, perguntou após mais algum tempo em que ficaram em silêncio, aproveitando a presença um do outro. — O resto do time saiu para "descontrair".

— Eu passei pelo Sirius enquanto estava saindo do vestiário depois do banho. Ele falou que você estaria aqui.

— E então você veio correndo para me ver e consolar? — James sorria, afastando-se das mãos dela e virando-se de modo que ficasse de frente para Lily. — Ou porque tinha segundas intenções? — Piscou para ela, sorrindo maliciosamente enquanto se inclinava para perto, deixando os lábios a centímetros de distância do dela.

Lily retribuiu o sorriso, esticando a mão para o pescoço dele e o puxando para si, terminando com a distância que os separava e colando seus lábios nos dele. A princípio o beijo foi calmo e carinhoso, mas, com o passar dos segundos, ele se aprofundou, fazendo com que um longo suspiro escapasse dos lábios de Lily enquanto sentia as mãos de James percorrerem por suas costas.

Ele mordeu seu lábio inferior, fazendo-a gemer de prazer.

Lily o empurrou para o lado, forçando-o a deitar na cama, subiu sobre ele e tirou seus óculos antes de voltar a beijá-lo com mais intensidade do que antes. Sentiu um calafrio percorrer toda extensão de sua coluna ao ter a ereção do garoto pressionada sobre seu ventre.

James aproveitou a posição em que ela se encontrava, colocando as mãos por dentro de sua camiseta e tateando a procura da abertura do sutiã, soltando-o e liberando os seios dela. Lily voltou a se afastar e sentou sobre ele, puxando sua camiseta e retirando o sutiã que já estava solto.

Por alguns segundos, James apenas observou-a, maravilhado. Esticou as mãos para os seios dela, apertando-os sem muita gentileza, fazendo-a cerrar os olhos enquanto apreciava o toque.

— Vamos, James, você está com roupa demais. — Lily reclamou com a voz rouca, sorrindo para ele que prontamente ergueu o tronco de cima dos travesseiros e puxou sua camiseta, tirando-a e atirando-a para o chão.

— Sim, senhora, capitã. — James brincou e então a puxou para si, a sensação de ter pele contra pele era maravilhosa, fazendo com que ambos ofegassem com o contato. — Céus, fazia muito tempo que não usávamos uma cama.

Lily riu diante do comentário, mordendo seu ombro esquerdo, sentindo-o estremecer sob seus lábios.

— As coisas estão corridas nos últimos tempos. Não tivemos nenhuma oportunidade.

— Então é melhor aproveitarmos essa. — E, sem dizer mais nada, James rolou sobre ela, deitando por cima. Ajoelhou-se na cama e terminou de despi-la, fazendo o mesmo com as próprias roupas. Quando, por fim, estavam nus, James começou a distribuir beijos por toda extensão de Lily, subindo pelos tornozelos, perpassando pelas coxas, ficando _próximo demais_ de seu ponto mais íntimo e então continuou a subir, fazendo com que Lily gemesse em protesto.

Ele continuou com as carícias, levando-a à loucura apenas com os lábios. Lily sentia-se tensa ao limite e sabia que não aguentaria mais muito tempo.

— James... — Ela ronronou o nome dele, a voz quase inaudível. Mas ele a ouviu e entendeu o que ela queria e, após colocar a proteção, subiu por cima dela, encaixando-se à perfeição enquanto grudava seus lábios nos de Lily.

O movimento era insano, rápido, firme. Eles funcionavam juntos perfeitamente e sempre sabiam o que o outro queria sem precisar trocar mais do que um olhar. James e Lily formavam um time perfeito _naquele campo_.

Impulsionando seu corpo para frente, Lily empurrou-o novamente para os travesseiros, subindo sobre o quadril dele enquanto o sentia penetrá-la fundo. Ambos gemeram de prazer, Lily curvando-se enquanto cavalgava sobre ele, modelando o ritmo de acordo com a sua vontade. Eles estavam suados, contudo, todo o cansaço provocado pelos jogos e treinos parecia nem existir enquanto se moviam, juntos, trabalhando para que ambos alcançassem o auge de prazer.

Quando Lily sentiu as pernas tremularem e suas forças esvaírem enquanto espasmos poderosos penetravam por seus ossos, ela se deixou cair ao lado de James, que também estava ofegante.

Ele a abraçou, puxando as cobertas para cima deles, cobrindo-os. Ficaram em silêncio enquanto esperavam a respiração acalmar e o coração desacelerar. James fazia cafuné em Lily, fazendo com que a letargia aumentasse dentro dela, tornando difícil até mesmo manter os olhos abertos.

— Lily. — Ele a chamou e ela fez um esforço hercúleo para conseguir abrir os olhos e encará-lo. Os olhos de James pareciam derreter tudo dentro dela, observando-a com atenção. — Até quando vamos manter _isso_ em segredo?

Sem parar para pensar muito, Lily esticou-se para ele e beijou a ponta de seu nariz.

— Se eu vencer o último jogo, James, a primeira coisa que vou fazer é correr até você na arquibancada e te beijar na frente de todo mundo.

* * *

James sentia-se extremamente nervoso enquanto procurava um lugar na arquibancada. Várias pessoas encaravam-no e pediam para tirar fotos com ele enquanto se aproximava. Ele tentava ser simpático, mas seu estômago estava revoltoso demais para que pudesse falar qualquer coisa além de um "obrigado" quando o parabenizavam pela medalha de bronze que havia garantido ao jogar contra a Argentina naquela manhã.

O jogo fora, sem dúvidas, difícil. Mas Moody parecia ter percebido seu erro no jogo anterior, tendo substituído Pettigrew por Diggory antes mesmo de começar a partida. Pettigrew não parecia muito feliz com o fato de não ser titular no último jogo das Olimpíadas, mas James sabia que todo o resto do time estava agradecendo internamente por aquilo.

Eles sobraram em campo, jogando um futebol milhares de vezes melhor do que no jogo anterior. Conseguiram driblar e trocar passes e, embora a Seleção Argentina fosse muito boa, venceram por dois a zero. James, claro, fizera os dois.

Ao subir no pódio para receber as medalhas junto de seus parceiros, percebeu que Lily estivera certa: o bronze valia à pena. Ele sentira-se extremamente vencedor ao ter sobre seu peito aquela medalha. Na verdade, o time inteiro parecia bastante aliviado.

E então já era noite e, junto de quase toda Seleção Masculina, decidiram que iriam assistir à final Feminina que seria disputada naquele mesmo dia.

Fazia três dias desde a última vez que vira Lily. Fazia três dias desde que acordara e não a vira lá, ao seu lado. Ele sabia que ela deveria ter saído mais cedo para os treinos, já que a pressão sobre elas era ainda maior do que a que eles enfrentavam, afinal elas estavam na disputa pelo ouro, mas ainda assim sentira um aperto no peito, uma sensação esquisita de falta preenchendo sua mente.

— Vai começar! — Fenwick comentou, assim que eles se sentaram no lado direito do estádio, próximos da beira do campo. Dali, podiam enxergar tudo perfeitamente.

James sentou-se, torcendo as mãos enquanto sentia o coração pulular dentro do peito.

— Vamos lá, Lily, você consegue. — Sussurrou, quase uma oração.

* * *

Os minutos se estendiam, intensos, caminhando para o que Lily sabia ser o fim do sonho de ouro: prorrogação. Nas últimas três partidas disputadas, a Seleção Feminina havia disputado duas partidas com prorrogação e pênaltis e outra em que, por sorte, haviam conseguido marcar no segundo tempo da prorrogação.

Ela sabia que o time estava desgastado, sabia que, se fossem submetidas a mais trinta minutos de jogo, acabariam cedendo. Elas já estavam cansadas, estressadas. Jogavam pelo amor à camiseta, mas não havia muita técnica no que estavam fazendo. A sede de vencer o ouro era tudo o que mantinha o time no ataque naquele momento. Mas o jogo estava acabando, menos de dez minutos a separavam do que seria o momento mais desesperador da carreira dela. Lily sabia que, se perdessem, acabaria entrando em colapso.

 _Não podiam perder_.

Mas as jogadas vinham e iam e nenhuma oportunidade para o gol se apresentava. Ela gritava com as jogadoras, tentando impulsioná-las, tentando motivá-las, mas, no fundo, estava totalmente desesperançada.

 _Mas não iria desistir_.

Batalhara muito para chegar onde havia chegado. Enfrentara muita gente preconceituosa, que dizia que aquilo não era esporte para mulher, que ela nunca chegaria a lugar algum. Até mesmo sua família, que ela sabia estar lá, na arquibancada, berrando por ela, já a havia julgado muito pela escolha.

Ela precisava ganhar, assim como sabia que todas suas colegas precisavam. Todas haviam lutado muito para estar naquela seleção, todas eram ótimas.

 _Precisavam ganhar_.

Mas como?

Estava correndo pela lateral direita, observando enquanto Meadowes se livrava da atacante da Alemanha, quando percebeu a brecha à frente.

— PASSA PARA MIM! — Ela berrou, rogando aos deuses para que Meadowes a ouvisse e invertesse para ela.

E ela ouviu. A bola chegou rapidamente aos pés de Lily, no que ela a firmou e então correu, driblando uma, outra e mais outra zagueira, ziguezagueando entre a multidão de alemãs que pareciam em maior número do que elas. Cruzou o passe para McKinnon que chegava pelo outro lado, mas ela estava muito marcada, portanto acabou devolvendo a bola para Lily que, por Deus, se encontrava na posição _perfeita_.

Dando um toque de primeira na bola, Lily nem pensou, apenas agiu por instinto. Como uma bomba, a bola fez a curva, cruzando entre os braços abertos da goleira, entrando no canto esquerdo, muito forte e muito _perfeita_ para que ela pudesse defender.

— GOL! — Ela ouviu a multidão berrar enquanto corria até a bola, pegando-a do gol e beijando-a como se fosse a coisa mais importante de sua vida. E, por Deus, naquele momento era.

Faltavam cinco minutos de jogo, apenas cinco minutos e a medalha seria delas. Elas conseguiriam?

As colegas de time caíram sobre ela, berrando coisas ininteligíveis e cheias de emoção, abraçando-a como se ela houvesse acabado de fazer a coisa mais maravilhosa do universo. Lily sorria, mas sabia que, daquele momento até o final do jogo, as alemãs forçariam ainda mais o jogo no campo de defesa delas. Precisariam de muita calma para garantir aquela medalha.

O jogo recomeçou e Lily sentia seus nervos totalmente à flor da pele. A Arbitra decidida que o jogo precisava de mais três minutos de acréscimo, o que, com certeza, poderia ser a ruina delas.

— Vai dar tudo certo, Lily. Vamos conseguir. — Ela murmurou para si mesma, focando toda sua atenção no jogo.

Os minutos se arrastavam, parecendo muito mais lentos do que antes de ela marcar o gol. Estava começando a se perguntar se ficariam jogando por toda madrugada quando soou o apito que valia ouro.

Sentindo toda força deixar seu corpo, Lily caiu de joelhos no gramado, as lágrimas de emoção que tentara a todo custo controlar, jorravam por seus olhos sem qualquer indício de que um dia parariam.

Elas haviam conseguido! Elas eram campeãs! Elas tinham a medalha de ouro!

Ela berrou e sentiu todo o time, assim como a comissão técnica em peso cair sobre ela, todo mundo a abraçando, todo mundo falando frases desconexas e cheias do que Lily sabia ser gratidão. Ela ganhara o jogo, ela marcara o ponto.

Mas elas eram um time e só havia conseguido aquela vitória por conta de todos eles.

Quando, por fim, terminaram os abraços, Lily percorreu os olhos pela arquibancada, _procurando-o_.

E, é claro, no meio do caos dos torcedores, estava ele, praticamente pulando da arquibancada para o campo.

Sorrindo, Lily correu para lá, passando pela técnica que a encarava com curiosidade, por McKinnon e Meadowes que se beijavam, eufóricas, comemorando a primeira conquista das duas como um casal. McDonald chorava, ajoelhada no chão e a comissão técnica parecia não conseguir parar com os pés no chão. Mas Lily não parou para eles, ela tinha outra coisa em mente.

Os jornalistas se amontoavam sobre ela, indagando sobre como se sentia, o que estava pensando, qual a sensação de ter marcado o gol da vitória, mas ela não lhes dava atenção. Finalmente, chegara até as grades que separavam as arquibancadas do campo e sentiu o coração acelerar ao ver o sorriso enorme no rosto dele.

— Vou precisar de ajuda para subir aí em cima. — Ela disse, empoleirando-se nas grades. James puxou-a e, antes que ela estivesse com os pés no chão, eles já estavam se beijando.

Era libertador fazer aquilo sem precisar se preocupar em serem vistos. Todos os estavam vendo e Lily sabia que os telões deveriam estar mostrando-os em grande definição para todo o estádio. Lily não conseguia se importar com aquilo. Na verdade, tudo com o que se importava era com o fato de que estava beijando James Potter e que aquilo era bom demais.

A torcida foi à loucura.

Quando se afastaram, ofegantes e apertados entre a multidão que queria a todo custo tirar fotos com eles, tocar neles, falar com eles, ambos sorriam como duas crianças.

— Vocês estão juntos? — Vários jornalistas que batalhavam entre si para terem o melhor ângulo para as fotos, indagavam, exultantes com a novidade que, com certeza, estamparia muitas revistas e jornais dali para frente.

James, maroto como sempre, beijou Lily mais uma vez antes de voltar-se para responde-los:

— Lily até pode ter ganhado o ouro com a Seleção, mas no coração dela, o pódio é meu.

* * *

 **N/A: E aí, amores, o que acharam?**

 **Espero que tenham gostado da fic tanto quanto eu gostei de escrevê-la! Beijinhos e até a próxima! :***


End file.
